The Enchanted Fairy-The Fairy Chronicles
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story there is a fairy who is always dressed in blue she is known as the enchanted fairy .Her name is Flora and she loves flowers she also has a pet which is a black kitten she always loved her little kitty ever since she first got her. But the question is what else do you think will happen in this story? read to find out. Tags:#EnchantedFairy, #Flora, #Fantasy, #Anime
1. Chapter 1-Flora

Once there was a fairy named Flora who always wore blue, she was an enchanted fairy which had a black kitten for a pet which she had named Dutchess. She loved that kitty of hers ever since she got her . And also one night she was sitting on a moon with her kitty beside her she always loved to sit on the moon either at night at 8:00pm or even at midnight . She loved flowers as well and was always holding the exact same flowers everytime she had sat on the day she was hoping to meet another fairy who would be her friend she had never talked to anyone yet but she was just wishing for someone to be friends with, someone who would listen to her tell stories, someone who would love her for who she was and for what she is .She would eventually meet someone and become their friend or if it was more then one that was going to meet her she would become their friends .


	2. Chapter 2- Her New Friend, Nick

One day a boy fairy had came out to greet her he had never talked to a girl before he was of course a bit shy and nervous but then he had spoke . " Hello I'm Nick and what's your name? " He had asked the girl .She had smiled as she spoke softly with a smile upon her face ." My name is Flora and very nice to meet you Nick ." He smiled back and said " Pleasure to meet you as well so would you like to be my friend ?" The Blond haired male fairy had asked . She nodded as she said " Sure would I was looking for someone to be friends with oh and this is my kitty her name is Dutchess." He smiled as he pet the kitty and replied " Why hello there little one." He was very kind and gentle with kittens . So finally she had found a friend and became friends with Nick who was very nice to her.


	3. Chapter 3-The Evil Fairy

Nikolai was a very bad man he was an evil type of fairy with honey colored eyes and silver hair which was long and he had a crow for a pet many thought this kind of thing was werid that he had a crow for a pet but it's the way it was .Then the one day he had captured Flora's best friend as he did he tied him up to a chair in the dungeon and went for a walk . Meanwhile back at Flora's palace where other fairies lived with her she had searched and searched then she couldn't find him anywhere so she then heard him screaming for help so she went down the stairs down to the dungeon and had seen him as she did he had begged her "Please please get me out I don't wanna be in here please Flora I'm begging you ." He pleaded and begged . So with that she had got him out after untying him after that they had escaped the dungeon and flew out the window since they were fairies they could that day the evil fairy never came down to the dungeon to see if Nick was still there. But Nick had said to Flora " Thank you so much for saving me ." He had smiled as he said that to her. " You're welcome ." She had replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 -The Death Of Nikolai

(Time skip )

The Next Day

Date: May 2nd 2014 .

Nikolai had climbed the tallest tower he had got up to it then got inside ,but little did he know there was some other person inside , he had then pushed him out of the window so that day Nikolai who was the bad guy had fallen to his death also nobody knew about it until suddenly later that day villagers had seen a dead body lying on the ground it still looked normal but dead, he had broken wings and it was cold and very lifeless .The villagers had no idea what had happened so one of the people had brought the guy to a place and buried him after they had found out how this guy had died also there was a piece of broken glass in the guys hand that had fallen and died .

Meanwhile back where Flora and Nick were .

"Hey Nick did you hear what happened to that evil man named Nikolai ? " he asked curiously. She then shook her head . " Nope what happened ?" Nick looked at the newspaper and read . " According to this article Nikolai was in a tower thing and then someone pushed him out of the window and he fell to his death so now he won't be able to do bad things now cause he's now dead ." He had told her . " I see well at least he won't be trying to capture you ever again or hurt you or do bad things to people ." She said . " I agree he won't ." Nick said to her as he gave her a hug .


End file.
